Gone
by SludgeMetal666
Summary: What seems like a regular day with ChiChi, isn't.


Gone

It was a regular day. I was walking through the woods picking fruits from some of the trees that grew not far from the house. My apron was quickly filling up. There was no way we would be able to eat all of these before they went bad. Then again, with a Saiyan husband and two Saiyan boys, they just might. I hadn't thought about it that way. How could I forget that I'm living in a house full of bottomless-pit-for-stomach aliens from outer space? Surprisingly it was easy to forget, even though I've been cooking for them for the majority of my life.

I wiped one of the fruits off and bit into it. Delicious. I could make a pie out of this.

I made my way back to our quiet little house in the middle of nowhere. I loved how peaceful it was out here. And considering that the boys were out, it was even more peaceful than usual. They would be back soon, however. I should get to work so that they could have a hot meal waiting when they come home.

I quickly went about business as usual, preparing foods that everyone in the house loved. I even made a few pies out of the fruit I'd picked. Everything was beautiful if I'd say so myself. And as I set the table, I realized that something seemed out of place. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

It always took a long time to prepare a meal for three Saiyans. As a matter of fact, it's what I spent my days doing, day in and day out. It was a full-time job keeping several Saiyans fed for every meal of the day. Not to mention the amount of snacking they might do in between. And not to mention that sometimes Trunks would come over and have dinner with them.

I laughed to myself when I thought about how much mischief Goten would get into when he was hungry. He couldn't be like his father, who would basically become a lawn ornament when hungry. No, Goten became hyper active instead. But it was always so cute to see.

Gohan was always considerate. He was the one who tried his best not to cause trouble. He was the voice of reason and he looked after Goten all the time. Of course, Gohan was also older. Much older than our baby boy.

And then there was my husband. So gentle and so kind, yet he was the strongest fighter in the universe. How all of that could go together and not conflict is beyond me still. Well, sometimes when trying to save the world, he ended up trying to save everyone, including the villain. But I believe he learned his lesson about that.

It was almost too good to be true. And to think, I was a part of this family. It made me feel good to know that I was fueling the saviors of the universe. But there was a part of me that wished they would let the universe take care of itself.

Who was I kidding? That wasn't a part of who those guys were. They had to be the big heroes. They had to step up and save the day because no one else would...or could. And I was proud that my boys were willing to shoulder that responsibility. In a way, it showed that they were becoming well-established human being, though they were only half human.

I heard the front door open and I could hear the guys talking as they came in.

"It's just so unbelievable," Gohan said, his voice a little shaky.

I peeped around the corner. The first sight I saw was my baby boy crying his eyes out and clinging to Gohan, who was trying his best to comfort him.

Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I know. I just don't understand what could have happened."

I began to wonder what was going on. I stepped into the living room as they all gave each other hugs. Slowly making my way toward them, I suddenly stopped. Something here wasn't right. No, something here wasn't right at all.

"Not even the doctors could really say what had happened," Gohan told his father, tears falling from his eyes.

Hearing them say these things made me feel a little short of breath.

"Well, there's no need to worry. I know we'll all miss her, but she's in Heaven now," Goku said.

I gasped and put my hands to my mouth. This couldn't be happening. I stepped back into the kitchen and looked around at all the food I'd made for my Saiyan family. It was all so wonderful.

Then I looked over at the kitchen table which I had set up. I had set it for only three people.

--The End--

--This one's a little strange. Short, but strange. It's all a result of one bad day I had. Please review.


End file.
